In many industries, components are inspected for defects before installation. The components can be inspected using ultrasonic techniques. For example, composite components for use in an aircraft can be inspected for defects using an ultrasonic probe. Some components are large or have multiple surfaces that can increase the amount of time needed for a thorough ultrasonic inspection.